


Hot Blooded 2

by SaSaCo



Series: Other Fics Archive [4]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, M/M, Smut, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: "Adam’s stuck without Brad. But he just can’t stay away…" Written by Tumblr user sourcherry-and-frenchvanilla.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Hot Blooded 2

“Now, what happened again?” The husky male nurse asked. “You said you got in a fight?” He hummed, threading the stitches through the gash on my shoulder. I clutched my shirt in my hands and nodded quietly. “Got some arm on him, then.” The nurse commented.

“You should see the other guy.” I grinned evilly and placed a hand over the plum colored bruise over my eyebrow. The nurse snipped off the remainder of the plastic wiring and wiped some rubbing alcohol over the stitches before telling me to take care. I shoved my shirt over my head and traipsed out of the curtained room, heading over to the lady at the desk to pay.

“A fight I hear.” Vivian shook her head. I’ve been here before. “Tell him to stop once you bleed. Doesn’t he see what he does to you?” She smiled widely, her cheeks flashing red.

“I like to bleed. The pain is good.” I explained, clicking the pen I had open and close before I signed my name on the line and handed her my credit card and ID.

“Alright, alright. Don’t go _any_ further.” Vivian waved her hands and picked up the cards and typed out what she needed. “Mr. Gontier. Have a nice day. And take care of yourself.” She gave me back my things and I slipped them back into my wallet.

“Absolutely.” I agreed, jaunting out the door and to my car. I instantly checked my phone and thanked god that Brad hadn’t called yet. I didn’t think I could handle another rendezvous like last time.

The traffic home was horrible so I decided to take a back road through a little section of woods to make it through the worst of the jams. Driving slowly down tree-canopied dirt roads, I shut off my radio so I could hear if a tire popped on one of the rocks that seemed to be jutting out like Morse code along the trail. About 45 minutes into the elongated drive, I began to hear thunder and saw dark clouds drift to cover the sky.

“Damn it.” I hissed once the rain drops started coming down on the windshield. I began to drive faster, avoiding branches and growing puddles.

I gave up on trying to forge my way through a gradually thickening mud road and pulled off under a little outcove of trees. Turning off the engine, my car filled with the sound of the rain pat-patting on the roof. I sat there and sighed, contemplating whether I should phone Brad or not and just wait to surprise him at home if he was in the mood.

I knew that the highways home had to be hell right now and it was the peak of rush hour. Defeated, I decided to wait out some of the traffic, brave the rain and haul ass back to the house and straight into Brad’s embrace. I never really realized how deep our relationship was until we had a break from each other. I truly just missed his presence. I crossed my arms over the steering wheel and laid my head down. I was nearly lulled to sleep when my phone lit up and vibrated loudly in the cup holder. Picking it up, I answered it without looking at who it was.

“Yes?” I asked into the receiver, already annoyed with the rain.

“Baby…” It was Brad. His signal was shotty and his voice was coming and going with the wind, making an eerie feedback feed into my ear.

“Yes, dear?” I asked, sitting up to look out the window. “The rain is hell out here, Brad. I’m sitting in the outcove of woods next to Off Ramp 60. I’m gonna be late.”

“Ohh.” His voice blew through the phone with some hiss. “But I miss you, baby.” I knew the face he was making right now. A little pout, his head cocked to one side, probably batting his eyelashes over his gorgeous blue eyes.

“I miss you too. But I’ll be home. Can you wait?” I asked, knowing exactly what he was so antsy about.

“Uh..” There was a pause and then a slight laugh, I briefly pulled the phone away from my ear as the static got a tad louder, “No.” Brad answered finally, a small giggle pulling up the end of his sentence. I shook my head and rubbed the bridge of nose.

“Then stop thinking about it, ‘kay?” I suggested. “If you keep thinking about it, I’ll have nothing to do when I get home. That’s not fair, hmm?”

Another brief rest. “Improvise.” The way the hiss dragged on the end of the word made it the sexiest thing I’d heard in a while.

“Don’t think about it…” I nearly gave myself away with the noise I made by the end of my schpeel. “I’ll be home soon.” I told him as much as I told myself.

“I can’t… I— No.” Brad whined just as more feedback came through and cracked his voice. “I keep thinking about your hands..” He sighed quietly. “Your hands sliding across my skin, not being able grab hold..” Brad cursed into the phone.

“Stop it, Brad. You’re making it worse.” I closed my eyes and gulped away a groan of frustration. “Just talk to me about some different stuff.”

“Pulling your hair to make you cry out. Your mouth slack, soft lips desperately trying to come in contact with my flushed skin.” He said, his voice heavy with the beginnings of a soft moan.

I didn’t answer back this time. I locked my doors and unbuckled my seat belt so I could adjust the way I was sitting to accommodate the growing pressure behind my zipper.

“But I don’t let you touch me just yet. I want to make you wait; I want to make you see what you do to me before you can act on instinct.” Brad breathed heavily, I could picture his chest heaving with each hot breath. I wanted to feel it on me. Covering my sweat sheened skin, teasing every part of me.

“Brad… please.” I said through tight teeth, pressing the side of my face into the fabric of the seat. “Just wait until I get home.” I begged, pulling my legs together and keeping them as tight as a vice.

“Baby,” Brad whispered through the speaker, making me close my eyes and let his warm voice move through my head, “Just come home now.”

I looked out my window and saw the traffic at a dead stop at the head of the highway. “Shit. Traffic’s dead.” I clenched my jaw and rubbed my hand firmly down one thigh, angry that I was stuck here alone, not being able to please Brad. The rain shadowed my skin with tiny spots, distracting me for a second until Brad finally spoke up again, his soothing voice like silk.

“Finally I’d let you touch me. Anywhere you’d like. And just to appease you, I’d pull your hair again, watching those beautiful lips fall open just enough to let you gasp before I connected our mouths.” Brad’s voice went out with another noise and I knew I’d have to get home or he’d help himself. “You wouldn’t know where to put your hands first, so I’d guide your hips to touch mine and soon you’d be trying to make every part of your body sit flush against me.” Brad panted. “What would you do first?”

“Oh my god…” I screwed my eyes shut and silently thanked god no one could hear my heavy moan but Brad. And that itself seemed to make him lose it. “Kiss you— lick— oh god, I don’t know. I just want my mouth somewhere on you.” Brad didn’t answer but soon I could hear muffled moans and gasps away from the receiver. “Damn it, Brad. I told you to wait.” I groaned, not sure if I should take care of myself too.

“I’m sorry.” Brad answered, exhaling each syllable. “Come home and take care of me. I just couldn’t wait anymo- oh, please, Adam.” He almost howled back at me. I’d had enough. Reaching down, I palmed myself through my jeans. Brad seemed to know what was up because of my loud exclamation and he cut his moan off. “No, no. Save that for me.”

“Then stop, I’ll be home.” I growled at him. He was painfully aware that this was uncomfortable for me and loved to see —hear— me like this.

“Keep your hands away from there, Adam… that’s for me only. I’ll take care of you once you get home.” He purred to me, giving me a little ‘Mm.’ to let me know he was doing something right and I’d better hurry up to help him along. “See you soon, love.” He cooed. I nodded even though he couldn’t see. “Wait. Touch yourself one more time. I want to hear you again.”

I went down and cascaded my hand over my zipper. I nearly gave in then, letting out a long, cracked moan. Hanging up, I backed out of my make-shift parking space and continued down the back road. I got so impatient at one point, I rode my horn until the provoker got out of my way. I sped up the on ramp and was greeted with actual _moving_ traffic. Getting some looks from other drivers, I sped along, turning on my windshield wipers on. I reached up and wiped away the condensation off the glass that had accumulated over the course of my phone call.

Once I got to our street, I hauled ass around corners and up into our driveway and jumped out of the car before I could get my seat belt off, getting tangled and even more frustrated. I walked up to the door and opened it. Again, Brad wasn’t there. I hated when he did this.

Walking around the house, I wiped away my rain-drenched hair and looked in our bedroom.

I found Brad laying on his back on the floor, naked, arms draped over his face. His knees were up already so I took initiative. Kneeling down in between his legs and laid myself on him. “Did I kill you?” I breathed on his neck, feeling his breath hitch in his throat.

He was already slick with sweat so I was quick in removing my clothes. Again, I pressed myself to him and moved my hips along his, doing what I waited so long to do. I pressed my lips to his warm chest and kissed down his sternum. With one shaky hand, I pulled his hips up to meet mine and squared myself to meet his entrance.

Just teasing him by barely touching him was driving him nuts. I had to be careful because he was already starting to lose himself. I pushed myself into him with a low groan all the way to meet my hips again. I could feel all him muscles furl at once so I reached down a kneaded his lower stomach. He wrapped his legs around his waist, rolling up to coil his arms around me. I stumbled back and sat cross-legged, gripping Brad’s sides firmly so I could bounce him and thrust at the same time. Each landing caused Brad to let out a little grunt and pierce my skin harder with the tips of his fingers.

Shifting, I laid on my back and let Brad get his feet underneath him before he started pivoting down on me, clenching all of the muscles in his lower body each time he came down to meet me. His mouth fell open and his head tilted back. Luckily the foot board of the bed was right next to him so he used that the stabilize himself.

“Oh… god..” I exclaimed as he moved faster. Brad’s whole body began to arch forward as he hit exactly where he needed me to be. I knew he’d just about reached his peak when he’d make all of the muscles of his stomach go taut and he’d white-knuckle the foot board. Just to help him along, I reached up and grabbed his hardness, leaning up as far as I could, attempting the touch my mouth to whatever was closest. My tongue finally contacted the soft skin of his sensitivity. It was uncomfortable sitting like that and having to work past Brad, so he ended up forcing himself all of the way down to sit, forcing out a loud gasp as I went all the way to the hilt.

I circled my tongue around him and finally pulled him into my mouth. One hand of his went to my hair and moved it out of my face.

“Mm.” He coughed out. I hurt to be curled up like I was, so I accommodated by tucking my knees up to ease myself into a less awkward sitting position.

Bobbing my head, I furrowed my eyebrows against the pressure of taking him all the way in. At the same time, I worked my hips against him to hit his pleasure point and stay there. As soon as I found it, I could sense the white heat rocket through Brad’s body until he was so tense, it hurt me to listen to his light whimper.

He coiled his stomach up and yelled out, letting himself finish in my mouth. I swallowed all of it with a slight grimace but I was instantly rewarded by Brad moving faster now that he had the room and rubbing my thighs thoroughly.

My breath came in fast, shallow gasps. Brad moved forward for a minute to pull the pale skin of my neck into his mouth, biting down as much as he felt necessary. He jolted his hips as fast as he could before I finished as well and then lifted off. Laying his body on mine, I felt him breathing hard on my neck and stopping to kiss my chin lightly. Brad let out a laugh a teethed the stubble on my chin before tucking his head underneath mine.

The rain drops on the window shadowed Brad’s soft skin just the way they had done earlier, but looked more serene as it patterned and traced the beautiful curves of his back.


End file.
